Sarlacc
victims]] The sarlacc was a dangerous, carnivorous creature. One such creature inhabited the Great Pit of Carkoon in the Dune Sea of Tatooine. It shared common ancestry with other species, most notably the rathtar, blixus and vixus. Characteristics The sarlacc was a large, omnivorous invertebrate with long tentacles that rimmed its mouth. They reproduced by spores, known as "sarlacci," that traveled through space until they found another suitable planet to inhabit. After implanting itself into the ground, the sarlacci grew downward like a plant, forming a pit. The mouth and tentacles were the most visible parts of the sarlacc. The rest of the sarlacc's massive anatomical features were buried up to one hundred meters deep in the ground. This guaranteed protection of the sarlacc's vital organs and made it invulnerable to most forms of serious damage. The teeth of the sarlacc surrounded its beak-like tongue and plant-like tentacles in tiers. Its teeth were also slightly slanted inward ensuring its prey would remain trapped. While its lightning-fast tentacles are used to snatch up its prey, such as Eopies, they were not its primary means of capturing a meal. The sarlacc discharged odors and scents that lured herbivores and scavengers close enough for it to use its tentacles. Sarlaccs had a very odd body shape. The sarlacc's mouth was the only part of the body visible, usually. Most of its body was covered in rigid plates. It had eight appendages beneath the ground used for stability or for reburial if the sarlacc became partially exposed. The body of the sarlacc ended in three roots used for moisture absorption. Despite their size, the sarlacc did not need to eat very much at a time. They were almost entirely immobile, which means they had to be able to survive for prolonged periods without food. As a result, they also digested their food very slowly. It was even said that sarlaccs could be telepathic and could gain consciousness from the creatures they ate by assimilating their thoughts and memories during digestion. History escaping the sarlacc.]] After Luke Skywalker killed Jabba's rancor as part of his rescue of Leia Organa, Han Solo and Chewbacca, Jabba became outraged and ordered that they all be fed to the sarlacc. Luke described this as being the last mistake that he would ever make, but Jabba was unimpressed and had the group escorted out. Upon arrival at the Great Pit of Carkoon, Skywalker, using his recently developed skills as a Jedi Knight, rescued the group, and led to a number of Jabba's guards becoming victims of the sarlacc instead. The bounty hunter Boba Fett was also knocked into the mouth of the sarlacc by Han Solo. However, sometime after the battle, Fett was able to escape the sarlacc, and continued his work as the galaxy's best bounty hunter. The sarlacc was pillaged by Jawas shortly after Fett's escape, and it occured for a short time until Maz Kanata healed the beast using the Force. As a result, Maz persuaded the scavengers to pillage somewhere else, as she couldn't just see the sarlacc monster suffer at the hands of pillagers. Known locations * Felucia ** Ancient Abyss ** Unidentified sarlacc * Aargonar (Also present on Aargonar 3) * Chad * Taanab * Darvannis * Dathomir * Duroon * Socorro ** Sarlacc's Peak ** Socorro sarlacc * Tatooine ** Great Pit of Carkoon ** Tusken Canyon ** The Rumbles ** Ancient Tatooine Ruins * Vodran Category:Species